A Heart Don't Forget
by itendswithakiss
Summary: You are not aloof. You kept my St. Christopher medal for five years and couldn't stop thinking about me...


**HELLO!  
I'm back with a little one-shot/song fic. It's loosely based off of Tim McGraw's song A Heart Don't Forget. It's kinda AU at the beginning, but in the end I had to put B&B at their normal jobs. **

**As for the squeal to Preggers...yeah, it's gunna be a while. I'm not motivated. I know, I know, I was motivate to write this but not that. Well, this one was nagging me and the other one isn't.  
Anyway, ENJOY! **

* * *

It was a hot summer Saturday and Seeley Booth woke up excited that he didn't have to go to school. It was Labor Day weekend and he was going to spend it with his friends at the Hopkins County Fair. He had been looking forward to this for months. Seeley, Brad and Scott were going to spend the entire day goofing off and having fun. He walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. "SEELEY!" Mrs. Booth yelled to her son from outside his door.

"Just a second mom!" Seeley yelled back. He got out of the bathroom, threw on some jeans and a white T-shirt. He opened the door and found his mom holding a plate of bacon. "All this for me? Thanks mom." Seeley went to take the plate from his mom.

"Not so fast young man, some of this is for Jared. I wanted to know when you are leaving and what time you will be home." Mrs. Booth asked as Seeley went for some bacon on the plate.

"I'll be leaving after breakfast and be home after dinner." Seeley said walking past his mom and into the kitchen. "Hey dad." Mr. Booth was sitting at the table with Jared already eating breakfast.

"Seel. You taking the truck to the fair?" Mr. Booth asked looking up at his son.

"I was hoping I could." Seeley said to his dad.

"You know the rules." Mr. Booth told him with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes sir. Thanks dad." Breakfast went on with light conversation about what was going to happen at the fair. Once Seeley was finished with his plate he got up. "Bye Mom." He leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad, Jared." Seeley was out the door and in the family pick-up.

Driving up to the nearest gas station he got out and filled up the tank and went inside. "Hey Seeley," Amanda, the counter girl, waved as he walked into the convenience store. Amanda was about Seeley's age and it was no secret that she wanted to date Seeley Booth. "Are you going to the fair?" She was leaning on the counter in a way that made it easy for any guy to look down her shirt. Seeley Booth wasn't just any guy.

"Heading that way now, just stopping in to get some gas and a coke." Seeley said, holding up his coke.

"Right, you going to be out there all day?" Amanda asked as she rang Seeley up.

"Thinking about it. Brad and Scott want to stay so might as well stay with them." Seeley paid for his gas and coke and headed out the door. "See ya later Amanda."

Amanda watched her dream man walk out and drive off. "I will make you mine one day Seeley Booth."

Seeley drove up to the fair grounds and parked his truck. He looked around and found Brad and Scott waiting for him at the ticket booth. He walked towards them and then he saw her.

She was standing in the ticket line next to Brad and Scott. She was wearing a mini skirt that went half way up her tanned thighs. Her shirt was a plain tank top and was wearing a pair of brown cowboy boots. Seeley walked up to his friends, "Hey guys."

"Hey Seeley, you ready for some fun." Scott asked as Seeley approached.

"You know it man." Seeley replied.

"Dude, you have a barbecue stain on your shirt." Brad said with a laugh.

Seeley looked down and noticed he did. "Dang it. This is my favorite white shirt."

"It's your _only_ white shirt." Scott said. Just then, the girl that he had been looking at turned around to ask a question.

"Can any of you guys spare a couple bucks? I'm $3 short." She looked at each of them but her eyes lingered on Seeley. Looking at her from the front he noticed she had a little tan line on her shoulders, red lipstick on and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Sure, I can spare $3." Seeley said reaching for his wallet. He stepped up to the lady in the booth. "Hi Mrs. Walker."

"Hello Seeley. How are you?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Just fine and dandy. I need two tickets please." Seeley told Mrs. Walker

"You don't need to buy me one. I just need $3." The girl said.

"It's easier this way." Seeley said, taking the tickets and the money and handing it to her.

"Thanks." The girl said. "I'll pay you back, somehow."

"Tell ya what. You spend the day with me and we'll call it even." Seeley said, giving the girl a smile most girls couldn't resist.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms.

"Ok then. I'm Seeley," he said, then turned to Brad and Scott and introduced them, "this is Brad and Scott." There was a mumble 'hey' from the two guys.

"I'm Temperance." She said giving a little wave.

"Well Temperance, let's go." Seeley said and started walking. Scott and Brad knew when Seeley liked a girl, and boy did he like this one. They knew they had to back off and let him do his thing. They walked up to a booth and Seeley stopped. "Betcha I can knock all those bottles down." Seeley said, turning to Temperance.

"Oh yeah. Betcha you can't" Temperance challenged.

"Ok. I see how it is. Let's make a deal. I knock all those bottles down I get to give you a hug. I don't then, well, you can pick what I have to do." Seeley said. _A hug? What am I 5?_

_A hug? What is he 5?_ Temperance smiled, "Deal. You win you get a hug, I win and you have to give me a ride home."

"A ride home? Why do you need a ride home?" Seeley asked.

"My brother dropped me off and told me to find a way home. No big deal." Temperance said looking away.

"Hey, it is a big deal. You shouldn't have to _find _a ride home." Seeley said. He walked up to the counter.

"You get three chances to knock all 6 bottles down in one try." The man running the booth handed Seeley three bean bags. Seeley threw his first one and knocked down all six. Turning around he smiled at Temperance.

"I believe you owe me a hug." He opened his arms and she walked towards them. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'll still give you a ride home if you want." He felt her nod and let go.

The rest of the day went on like that; he would find random ways to hug her. Finally they passed by the Pie Eating Contest. Seeley's eyes went wide and turned to his buddies. "Guys, we HAVE to do this."

It was an unspoken rule between the three friends. They had been to the fair before but had always been too young to enter. Now that they were all 17 they could enter the contest. Brad turned to Temperance and explained, "Ever since we was kids we have wanted to enter this contest. Now that we can, it's like a thing we all have to do."

Temperance nodded in agreement, "What does first place get?"

"A trophy and three free pies from Mamma's Diner." Scott said, "If one of us wins we split the pies between the three of us and the winner gets to keep the trophy."

"Wow, you guys have really thought this through." Temperance said smiling at them.

"Yes we have, now come on." Seeley said, dragging Brad and Scott with them and Temperance not too far behind.

The contest was simple, finish the pie first without using your hands. Since it was Labor Day the pie was an all American Apple Pie. There were 10 guys in the contest. The host said 'go' and all the men started eating. Temperance watched as Seeley dove face first into the pie. It was a sight to see, there was pie everywhere. Luckily, all the contestants were wearing trash bags so they wouldn't get their clothes all messy. To everyone's surprise except Brad and Scott's, Seeley had won the contest. He got up to except his prize and gave a huge smile to Temperance who just laughed. He walked towards her and she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

She reached for a napkin and said, "You have apple pie on your forehead." He went to wipe it away but she smacked his hand away, "I've got it." She reached up on her tip toes and wiped the pie off of his head. She whispered, "Congratulations, Seeley." into his ear and went to go throw the napkin away.

No one knew that Amanda had been watching this little interaction between them from a distance. As Temperance went to go throw the napkin away, Amanda sashayed to Seeley. "Howdy cowboy." Amanda said in her sexiest voice possible. Seeley looked up and gave a slight smile. Amanda walked toward him and gave him a hug. When she let go she kept her arm wrapped around his waist. "Brad, Scott, nice to see you again."

Scott was the first to speak up, "Shouldn't you be running a gas station?" Brad laughed a bit.

"For your information, we closed up a bit early so I could enjoy the fair." Amanda shot back still not letting go of Seeley.

Temperance walked up and saw a girl wrapped around Seeley. She felt a little disappointed. _Don't get so emotional Tempe. It could be his sister-_ her train of thought stopped when she saw the girl put her hand on his chest and whisper in his ear. _Or, she could be his girlfriend. Just walk over, ask Scott for a ride, and be done with it._

Amanda saw Temperance returning so she placed a hand on Seeley's chest and whispered, "Why don't we go somewhere we can talk alone?" She looked into Seeley's eyes with a smile.

Seeley saw Temperance coming towards him with a determined expression on her face. "Sorry Amanda, I can't." Seeley untangled himself from her as Temperance walked up. "I promised Temperance I would take her home." Seeley turned and smiled at Temperance who was looking at Amanda.

"Sure, right, maybe some other time." Amanda winked and walked away.

"What is her problem?" Brad asked, "She has been trying for YEARS and she still can't take a hint."

"She's crazy man." Scott said. "I gotta go. I told my mom I would be back before sundown. It was nice to meet you Temperance." Scott said turning to her, "Seeley, I want my pie. I trust you will get me want I want. If not, I know where you sleep." Seeley laughed and nodded his head.

"What he said applies for me as well Seel. Scott's my ride home. Temperance, it's been a pleasure." With that, Scott and Brad were walking back to Scott's truck.

"I know this really cool place to hang out. You wanna go?" Seeley asked Temperance.

"Sure, you're my ride. I go where you go." Temperance said with a smile. Seeley smiled back and guided her to his truck. They got in and drove towards Paterson Lake. When they got there Temperance and Seeley walked along the railroad track.

"So, I've never seen you around town." Seeley said, trying to spark a conversation.

"I never really go out. I just stay inside and read some."

"You have a tan, you must go outside." Seeley joked.

"Fine, but I don't leave our property." Temperance said, bending down to pick up a rock. She walked down to the lake and skipped the rock. Seeley followed her with a few rocks of his own. "I'm moving tomorrow." It was said so quietly Seeley wasn't even sure he heard it.

"Tomorrow?" Seeley sighed, "Figures."

"What figures?" Temperance asked moving to stand next to him.

Seeley looked up to find her looking at him. Her blue-green eyes were staring him down. "Your eyes are beautiful." It was something he meant to say in his head, so it shocked him when he actually said it out loud.

"Thanks. But you're not answering my question, what figures?" Temperance asked again.

Seeley sat down on the ground and motioned for Temperance to do the same. He began to speak as he watched the sun set over the lake. "This might seem weird, but from the moment I saw you, I knew we had a connection. So, it just figures that the moment I meet someone like that, she moves the next day."

Temperance looked at him, then the sunset, then back at him. This boy she had never met before was telling her that he thought they had a connection. She was starting to feel that way too. She scooted over a bit more and rested her head on his shoulder. Temperance felt him tense, but then he relaxed and put his head on hers. They watched the red-orange sunset turn to dark when Seeley broke the silence, "I should probably get you home."

"Yeah, I need to finish packing." They got up and walked back to his pickup. On the walk back Seeley grabbed Temperance's hand to stop her.

"Wait," Seeley said, "if you're moving, that means I'll probably never see you again, right?"

"Correct." Temperance said, somewhat confused. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

"So, if we will never see each other after this, wouldn't it be nice to have something to remember each other by?" Seeley said, stepping closer to Temperance.

"Yes," Temperance started, "but I have nothing with me to give you. Everything I own is in boxes at home."

"I don't care about those things. I care about this moment, right now." Seeley stepped even closer, they were inches apart.

"If we have nothing to give each other-" Temperance was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Seeley thought it was the best way to silence her. The two of them were frozen for a while, but then Temperance put her arms around his neck and kissed back. It was amazing, he tasted of the apple pie he ate earlier and something else she couldn't place. Seeley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She tasted of the coke she had been drinking all day and something that was uniquely Temperance. After the need for air became too much, they let go. Temperance smiled and said, "I was talking."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to kiss you, and get you to stop talking. Killed two birds with one stone." Seeley said, giving her a smile she couldn't resist. "Come on," he said, pulling her arm, "I really should get you home." Temperance let herself be dragged to the truck.

The drive to Temperance's house was silent, the only words spoke were directions. When they pulled up Seeley looked at her, she looked like a lost puppy. Seeley reached up behind his neck and undid the necklace he was wearing. "I want you to have this." Seeley handed over his St. Christopher necklace.

Temperance looked at it and shook her head, "I can't take this. This is yours. It obviously means a great deal to you if you wear it every day."

"How do you know I wear it every day? You just met me." Seeley asked.

Temperance took her hand and ran a finger along his neck, "You have a tan mark."

"Right," Seeley said looking at her, "I can get another one. I want you to have it."

"Seeley," Temperance said, "I can't take this from you. It means a lot to you."

Seeley took the necklace and went to put it around her neck. His face was inches from her and he whispered, "Yes, but so do you." He gave her a kiss and got out of the truck. She got out as he was making his way around to her side. "I was going to open the door for you."

"I can do it. I'm not incompetent." Temperance said, "But thanks for the gesture." Temperance took his hand and they started walking to her front door. When they reached it, they both knew what was next.

"Goodnight Temperance." Seeley said, stepping close to give her a last kiss.

"Goodnight Seeley." With that she walked into her house and closed the door. Seeley sighed and walked back to his car knowing that he would never see Temperance ever again.

On the drive back it hit him, "What's her last name? I could always look her up. But, no, stupid Seeley didn't even think about getting her last name." The entire way home Seeley chastised himself for not getting her last name.

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Yeah, I'm about to board right now. I'll call you when I land. Bye." Seeley Booth was at Dulles International Airport heading down to New Orleans to meet Brad and Scott for Mardi Gras. They had been planning this trip for a couple of years now and were excited that they get to see each other.

After high school the three best friends went separate ways. Brad moved to Boulder, Colorado to attend The University of Colorado at Boulder. He was studying to be an accountant. Scott stayed in Texas, but moved out to the city. He went to the University Of North Texas to become a teacher. Seeley moved to DC to become a law enforcement officer. All three of them still talked on a normal basis, they would get together when they were all home for Christmas, but this Mardi Gras trip was the thing that had been looking forward to for years.

Seeley was in his seat waiting for everyone to board. He heard someone say his name but didn't turn around at first. It sounded like Temperance, but it couldn't be because he hadn't talk to her in over five years. He heard his name again and finally turned around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Temperance. She was sitting a few rows behind him and giving him a huge smile.

"Hi. You probably don't remember me. It's been a while since we've seen each other." Temperance said.

"Five years. How could I not remember you?" Seeley said, he looked at her and noticed that she was still wearing his St. Christopher medal. "You still have that?" He asked, pointing to her necklace.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to find your seat. We need to take off." The flight attendant told him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Seeley told the stewardess and turned back to Temperance, "When it's safe to walk the plane, come talk to me, ok?"

Temperance nodded and sat down and Seeley walked back to his seat. He couldn't believe it; the person he couldn't get out of his head was sitting a few rows behind him. The plane was in the air and the light came on informing the passengers that it was safe to roam the cabin. Seeley was reading one of the magazines that were in pile on the back of the seat in front of him when someone sat down next to him. "Hi Seeley."

"Hi Temperance." He looked at her and it was like they were right back to that Labor Day weekend five years ago.

"How are you?" Temperance asked, taking a good look at him. He was wearing an FBI shirt that said Seeley on the upper left side, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. "FBI?"

Seeley looked down at his shirt, "Oh, yeah. Agent Seeley Booth as your service." Smiling at her he was able to see how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a pair of jeans that probably fit her in all the right places, a sweatshirt that said 'Northwestern' and some tennis shoes. "You went to Northwestern?"

"Yeah, just graduated." Temperance said with a smile.

"Good for you." Seeley said, "So why are you going to New Orleans?"

"I have to make a connecting flight to Peru." Temperance said with a sad smile.

"Peru? Wow, that's," he didn't want to offend her, but yet again, she was falling out of his grasp, "that's great."

Temperance knew that he was only saying that to make her feel better. "What brings you down to New Orleans?"

"Mardi Gras. Brad, Scott and I are going to hang out for the weekend." There was a pause and Seeley said what he had wanted to say since he first saw her sitting there. "I never forgot you. I never got over you. Brad and Scott said I should move on, but honestly, I can't get you out of my mind." Seeley finally looked up at Temperance and found her staring at him. A couple moments passed and neither of them said anything. Seeley looked at her with a pleading look, "Please say something."

"I haven't stop thinking about you either." Seeley had a hopeful look on his face. "I know it's completely irrational because I haven't seen you in five years, but I haven't stopped thinking about that night." Temperance turned as much as she could in her chair and places her hand on his arm. "What do we do now?"

Seeley thought for a moment and went for it. He pressed his lips against hers and it was like both of them were 17 again. Temperance moved her hand to the back of his head and he places his hand on the side of her neck. Seeley moved his lips over hers and she tasted just like he remembered, sweet and coke. Temperance swiped her tongue over his lips and he tasted, surprising still, like apple pie. They both broke off and smiled. Their foreheads were touching and Seeley said, "Hi."

"Hi." Temperance said back.

"How long are you going to be in Peru?" Seeley wanted to know.

"Four months." Temperance said, not moving her head from his.

Seeley took a deep breath and let it out. "Why so long?"

"I'm going for a dig. They called me down to identify some human remains."

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Brennan would it?" Seeley asked.

Temperance smiled, "Yes. I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan of the-"

"Jeffersonian." Seeley finished, "I've heard your name mentioned around the office. You should take it easy on Steve. He gets enough grief from his wife at home."

"I have requested a new FBI guy." Temperance informed him.

Seeley looked her questioningly, "Who did you request?"

Temperance smiled, "Steve was telling me about this new guy who seems like he could handle, oh, how did he put it? My aloofness."

"He used the word aloof?" Seeley was impressed.

"Well, no, but it seemed to fit better." Temperance said, "He said this new Agent seemed like he could take it. I took him up on his offer and sent a request in to Direct Cullen."

"My boss?" Seeley was shocked.

"I guess, he told me that my new Agent would be there when I get back in four months. I have no idea who he is, Steve never told me his name." Temperance said, she couldn't stop smiling at Seeley.

"Passengers this is your Capitan speaking. We are about to land in Louis Armstrong New Orleans International. If you would please return to your seats, buckle in, and turn all trays to the upright state. It has been a pleasure flying with all of you." As the Capitan was speaking Seeley and Temperance made plans to wait and get baggage together. Seeley failed to mention that Brad and Scott would be waiting at baggage claim.

The plane landed and Seeley was the first of the two of them to exit. He waited for her and as she exited he grabbed her hand and they walked together to baggage claim. Brad and Scott were waiting and saw Seeley walking towards them with a girl. "Brad, Seeley didn't mention having a girlfriend did he?" Scott asked.

"Not that I know of." Brad saw Seeley and said, "Just like Seeley, find a woman on an airplane and have a relationship as soon as they land." They couple was walking closer and something clicked inside Brad. "Scott, that isn't just some girl. Take a good look at her."

Scott looked at the woman hand in hand with his best friend, "Holy shit. Is that who I think it is?" As the two walked up Seeley let go of Temperance's hand.

"DUDES!" Seeley said giving Brad and Scott manly hugs. "Look who I ran into." Temperance smiled shyly and gave a small wave.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Scott said, "Here for Mardi Gras?"

"No, I have a connecting flight to catch to Peru." Temperance told him.

"Peru? Wow." Brad said.

"Remember me telling you guys about Steve's partner, Dr. Brennan?" Seeley asked.

"Yeah, he was always talking about how distant she was." Brad said.

Temperance's smiled faded and said, "I should get going."

Seeley notice the mood change and said, "Your flight doesn't take off for another 2 hours."

"I have to go through customs and that takes a while. Plus, you have some male bonding to do." Temperance said and went to grab her luggage.

Seeley turned to Brad and punched him in the arm, "Thanks a lot asshole."

"What'd I do?" Brad asked, rubbing his arm.

"That's Temperance Brennan. Steve's old partner." Seeley scolded.

"I didn't know. You should have said something." Brad defended himself.

"Well If you would have shut up for two seconds." Seeley said. Taking a deep breath he said, "Sorry man, I'll catch up with you guys. I need to do something."

"Hey, tell her I'm sorry. Good luck Seel." Brad said as Seeley turned, leaving Brad and Scott to get his suitcase.

"Temperance! Temperance wait!" Seeley said, running after her. He could tell that she wasn't going to stop. _I'm not losing her a second time._ Seeley picked up the pace and caught up to her. "Will you just hold on for one second?" Temperance stop and looked at him.

"I have a plan to catch and you have to hang out with your friends that find me so cold and distant." Temperance spat.

"Brad is stupid and he's sorry. You're not distant. You're not aloof, cold, or anything like that." Seeley said. Temperance gave him a look that said 'keep going' so he kept going. "You are beautiful, intelligent, and you skip rocks like a pro. You are the first girl I've known to pull off bright red lipstick at the age of 17 and you didn't laugh at the barbecue stain on my white t-shirt all those years ago. You kept my St. Christopher medal for five years and couldn't stop thinking about me." He grabbed Temperance's face and stated again, "You are not aloof." He gave her a kiss and stepped back.

"Thank you." She reached into her bag and pulled out pen and paper and wrote a phone number on it and handed it to Seeley. "This is my cell. I really have to go, but call me soon. Temperance gave him one last kiss and walked off. Seeley had to watch as the girl of his dreams walked away for the second time.

**5 months later**

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked up the steps of the Jeffersonian and into the lab. He had been the FBI Agent to maintain contact with them on all cases. Today they had a case and needed to fly out to where the remains were being held. He walked in and saw Angela Montenegro coming out of her office. "Hey Ange." He greeted the artist.

"Hey sexy, we got a case?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Bones in her office?" Seeley asked.

"Yes, you know she doesn't like you calling her that." Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah." Seeley said and walked off. He reached the office of his partner and knocked on the open door. "Hey Bones, we got a case."

Temperance Brennan looked up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend of two months standing in her doorway. "Don't call me that."

"Ok. How about, Hey babe, we got a case?" Seeley said with a smile going to sit in front of her desk.

"Don't call me babe either. My name is Temperance." Temperance shot back with her own smile.

"Oh come one Bones, you know you like the name." Seeley said giving her a wink.

"Where were the remains found Seeley?" Temperance asked, getting right to work.

"Thought you would never ask," he said with a smile, "Pack your bags Bones, we are going back home."

"Home?" Temperance was confused, but then it clicked. "Texas? We are going back to Hopkins County?"

"Back to where it all began, darling." Seeley got up and went to squat in front of her chair. "Back to when my life changed for the better." He gave her a quick kiss and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Seeley." Temperance whispered.

"I love you too, Temperance."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Just a little something I put together in a couple days. NBD. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
